Naufrágios do Entender
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Após um envolvimento conflituoso com Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley descobre que as palavras dos outros são erros do nosso ouvir, naufrágios do nosso entender.


**_Naufrágios do Entender_**

N.A.: Minha primeira e única songfic escrita por completo em 2004... mas publicada em 2005, né?! A música é "Rinse", da Vanessa Carlton, e eu amo!!! É linda e combina perfeitamente com tudo o que se passa no enredo da song. Quem puder ouvi-la enquanto lê, eu recomendo! A trama dessa song tá bem diferente, e como todas as minhas outras, tem começo, meio e fim. Leiam:

_"Pensaste já quão invisíveis somos uns para os outros? Meditaste já em quanto nos desconhecemos? Vemo-nos e não nos vemos. Ouvimo-nos e cada um escuta apenas uma voz que está dentro de si. As palavras dos outros são erros do nosso ouvir, naufrágios do nosso entender." _

_Fernando Pessoa _

Mais uma vez estava sozinha. Sentia-se angustiada. Toda sua vida até aquele momento era apenas uma ilusão. Sonhara que sua vida era feliz, sonhava que teria essa felicidade ainda por muito tempo. Doce ilusão. Quem ela pensava que a amava, importava-se somente consigo. Naquela noite, sozinha e triste, fria e escura, lembrava-se de como tudo acontecera.

Estava nervosa, há quatro meses trabalhava na Divisão de Controle de Atentados no Ministério e seria sua primeira ação efetiva. A DCA cuidava de tudo o que era necessário se fazer após um atentado de Comensais da Morte a bruxos, desde a "limpeza" do local, tirando os corpos de vítimas, à poções para aliviar a dor dos que perdiam familiares e socorro a feridos. Gina, como Médi-bruxa estudante que era, estava no último ano do Superior, atuava como estagiária. No período inicial cuidava apenas de quem era levado ao Saint Mungos, não podia ir aos locais de atentados. Seria sua primeira vez.

Gostava muito do estágio, só não gostava do seu chefe de protocolo, afinal era o maior inimigo declarado de sua família, Draco Malfoy. O que ela não imaginaria era que mudaria totalmente suas impressões sobre ele. Malfoy fazia o trabalho chato, anotava e contava tudo, desde quantos frascos com poções tranqüilizantes era gasto até a remuneração dos trabalhadores e dos estagiários. Gina são sabia como ele, ex-Comensal, havia ido parar naquele emprego, sabia apenas que Lúcio Malfoy tinha falecido e que Narcisa enlouquecera.

-O que está pensando aí, Weasley? Já não lhe avisaram que esse é seu primeiro socorro? - a voz ríspida de Malfoy a acordou. -Vai logo, a equipe vai sair sem você!

-Estou indo. - respondeu rabugenta, correndo para a Sala de Procedimentos Urgentes.

Quando voltou ao departamento, estava desolada. Não imaginava que a realidade dos acontecimentos era tão dura. Sentia-se quebrada por dentro após tentar convencer uma menina de cinco anos que o que ela vira fora só um pesadelo, que seu pai não fora implodido na sala de jantar de sua casa, bem em sua frente. Se o seu feitiço, unido a uma fortíssima poção havia dado certo, a garota não se recordaria disso, mas ela recordaria para sempre.

Pensativa jogou-se em uma cadeira na sala dos estagiários. Não conseguia nem chorar, pois segurara o choro por muito tempo no local do atentado, agora estava em estado de letargia. Nem sequer ouviu quando alguém entrou na sala, pareciam gritar, seria com ela?

-WEASLEY? - Malfoy gritou pela quinta vez. Lentamente Gina direcionou o olhar para ele.

-Sim. - respondeu em tom baixíssimo, quase inaudível.

-Preciso de detalhes. - disse friamente. -Quantos foram os feridos? E mortos? Qual a quantidade de Poção do esquecimento empregada? E Feitiços de Cura, quais utilizados? - Gina ouvia bestificada, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder mentalmente aos questionamentos.

-Nossa, realmente, agora tenho certeza. - disse, irada.

-Do quê? - ele respondeu sem nem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

-Você não tem coração. - respondeu simplesmente e saiu da sala. Ainda ouviu quando fechou a porta.

-Só estou fazendo meu trabalho!

Naquela manhã chorou mais do que antes, no seu pequeno apartamento na república da faculdade. Por sorte sua colega de quarto não atrapalhou, já que não estava em casa, era uma jovem do primeiro ano e estava em aula. A madrugada na rua foi a pior de sua vida. Após tomar um banho e se desabar de choro, adormeceu. E somente na manhã seguinte foi para o estágio. Sem nem avisar que faltaria, pois era para ter ido à noite. Quando chegou, sentindo-se um pouco mais fortalecida, encontrou seu chefe na sala dos estagiários.

-Não irá para emergência hoje, ouviu? Mesmo que o Médi-bruxo superior ordene. - Malfoy disse em um tom sério, não admitindo recusas. Entregou um papel a ela e saiu em seguida.

"Vou fingir que me avisou de sua ausência na noite passada, assim você mantém seu estágio e eu demonstro que talvez, digo talvez, tenha um coração."

Gina surpreendeu-se, quando um Malfoy ajudaria uma Weasley assim? Ainda mais sendo ele e ela, inimigos desde sempre na escola.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
(Ela faria qualquer coisa para brilhar nos olhos dele) _

Nos dias e meses seguintes a esse acontecimento, Malfoy demonstrou cada vez mais que tinha um coração e que era uma boa pessoa, ou quase isso. Sempre a ajudava, mudando os horários de trabalho, liberando uma poção mais cara que estaria proibida para o uso e pagando as horas extras de seu estágio, o que não fazia antes.

Gina pegou-se fazendo de tudo para que ele a percebesse, para que ele a admirasse. Não tinha mais jeito, estava certamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Contudo, por mais que se esforçasse, ele não a via. Sim, estava ajudando-a, mas não a via como mulher e como interessada.

Até o dia de sua formatura. Com um esforço supremo acabou convidando-o para o baile, tentando fingir que era apenas porque ele fora seu chefe no estágio, mas no fundo sabia que era muito mais que isso. Durante a colação de grau, já soava frio. Isso pela união de todos os sentimentos, estava muito feliz por, mesmo com todo o esforço de sua família, a bolsa que lutara tanto para conseguir, as horas a fio sem dormir, estudando, os sustos no estágio, estava formada: era uma Médi-bruxa! Todas as cabeças flamejantes Weasleys estavam presentes, com exceção de Rony, que estava com a dupla que formava o trio maravilha lutando contra Voldemort. Todos choravam, a abraçavam e após Gina pegar o diploma, moveram-se para a festa.

Gina se arrumou para o baile pensando nele. Será que ele se interessaria por ela após vê-la tão arrumada? Se não, era porque não se interessaria nunca. "Parece até que você nunca namorou! Estar tão nervosa assim por causa de um cara", pensou surpresa ajeitando os últimos detalhes da maquiagem, "se bem que, ele é O cara!". Não tinha jeito, estava enfeitiçada por aquele par de olhos acinzentados.

Quando entrou no salão, com seu vestido verde claro e os cabelos vermelhos domados em cachos, logo o procurou com olhos afoitos. Não encontrou. Era óbvio que ele não viria. Mesmo assim se divertiu, pulou com as amigas, chorou com as despedidas. A família foi embora, mas Gina continuou, queria ficar mais tempo com o pessoal. Como estava acabada, imaginou que deveria estar com cara de louca, revolveu ir ao banheiro se ajeitar. Realmente, parecia ter sido atropelada pelo Expresso de Hogwarts! Ajeitou novamente o cabelo e a maquiagem. Não ficou tão bem como antes, mas estava ajeitada. Quando saiu do banheiro, esbarrou em que já havia desistido de esperar: Malfoy.

-Olá. - ele disse, quase gritando pelo barulho da música. -Atrasei, mas como não tinha nada para fazer, resolvi vir. - parecia indiferente. Entretanto, Gina sabia que ele veio porque quis, e também sabia que ele olhava admirado para ela.

-Que bom que veio, divirta-se! - Gina, ainda empolgada como estava, e um pouco alterada pelo firewhiskey, pulou e o abraçou. Em seguida o soltou e saiu, voltando para suas amigas.

De longe o viu, que garoto anti-social, ele não se enturmava, foi parar no bar, e não saía de lá. Gina deixou as meninas e foi até ele. Não era ele que esperava a noite toda?

-E, aí? Está gostando? - perguntou sentando-se em frente a ele, em um banco.

Malfoy tirou os olhos da bebida e olhou diretamente para ela.

-Na verdade, não! - disse com um sorrisinho irônico. -Não foi isso que esperei.

-Então o que esperava? - Gina estava perdida naquele olhar. O sorriso dele a irritava profundamente, e a verdade irônica de suas palavras também, mas os olhos a prendiam de uma maneira que não podia evitar.

-Que você me fizesse companhia. - disse simplesmente. -Me largou aqui.

-Calma, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, não sou mais sua estagiária. - parecia que sua tentativa estava dando o resultado esperado. Ele finalmente estava vendo-a!

-Pois é... - ele ficou olhando e Gina percebeu que ele não tinha palavras.

-Mas podemos continuar nos vendo, não é? - incentivou, colocando a mão sobre a dele. Malfoy segurou a mão dela e a puxou, fazendo com que se levantasse, em seguida a ele.

-Você está bem. - Gina ouviu o elogio sem nem acreditar, esse _bem_, vindo de quem vinha, era um ótimo elogio!

Sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, Draco a puxou, levando-a para o outro extremo do salão de baile. Gina subitamente lembrou-se dos bailes em Hogwarts, nunca imaginaria que queria ir a um com Malfoy, sempre desejava Harry, na escola.

Malfoy pediu a ela que saísse com ele e se despedisse de suas amigas. Gina ficou na dúvida, mas acabou fazendo o que ele pedira. Depois do chororô da despedida, saiu com Malfoy. Devido a violência que assolava as ruas de Londres, não era prudente ficar passeando por aí. Acabaram por ir conversar no apartamento de Gina.

Não se arrependeu, conversara pouco com Malfoy antes, nesta noite descobriu segredos dele que nem imaginava. A vida dele era dura, tinha perdido o pai e também a mãe, há pouco tempo, e toda sua fortuna estava embargada pelo Ministério. Como ele não fora acusado de nada, para compensar a apreensão de tudo, o deram o emprego no DCA, desde então ele tivera que aprender a viver sem os luxos com os quais estava acostumado e os conceitos de vida que havia sido construído em si, ruíra. Gina concluiu que graças a isso, agora, ele poderia se interessar por ela.

-Sempre fui sozinho, não consigo imaginar como você conseguia viver com tanta gente em uma casa só! - disse já espantado, ao amanhecer, enquanto conversavam na varanda do apartamento.

-É muito simples. - ela disse, olhando o sol nascente. -Só é preciso amor.

-Amor? - ele indagou pensativo. -Acho que isso, eu nunca tive.

-Nunca é tarde. - Gina respondeu, olhando para ele e se aproximou, sentando ao seu lado. Draco, agora depois de tudo o chamava assim, pareceu entender o recado e a abraçou.

-Você me ensinaria a te amar? - ele perguntou depois de muitos minutos de silêncio.

-Já estou fazendo isso. - ela respondeu e fechou os olhos, esperando que ele a beijasse. E foi o que ele fez. Logo o sol terminou por nascer, mas ambos nem sequer viram.

_She would suffer she would fight and compromise  
(Ela experimentaria, ela brigaria e se conciliaria) _

Ensinar Draco Malfoy a amar não era uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais enquanto ambos trabalhavam tanto. Gina como Médi-bruxa recém-formada e Draco como chefe de um departamento tão requisitado no momento atual. O número de atentados crescia a cada dia, e os dois, Gina no Saint Mungos e Draco no DCA, tinham muito o que fazer.

Uma semana depois de começarem a namorar, Draco insistiu para que Gina fosse morar com ele, pois ela teria que sair do alojamento da faculdade. E ela foi. Ambos voltavam irritados e exaustos do trabalho, uma coisa fora do lugar era motivo para brigas, já que Gina não imaginava o quão ele podia ser diferente dela, mas em seguida a reconciliação era a melhor parte.

Brigavam, gritavam um com o outro, juravam não mais se ver, contudo, duas horas depois estavam se beijando e prometendo não brigar mais. Este era o cotidiano desse casal turbulento. Óbvio, o que se acontece quando juntam pessoas de mundos e realidades tão distintas?

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright  
(Ela estava pedindo para as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente) _

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
(Respostas para perguntas que a assustavam essa noite) _

Ela tinha dúvidas de estar tendo sucesso na tarefa impingida por ele. Draco estava amando-a, ou era somente desejo o que sentia e demonstrava? Logo teria a resposta. Depois de dois meses _ajuntados_, Gina tinha uma grande dúvida. Se o que imaginava fosse verdade, a vida dos dois mudaria radicalmente.

Todavia, seria para melhor ou pior?

Gina estava assustada. Conhecia Draco bem, mas ele não era uma pessoa fácil de ser prevista, não podia imaginar a reação dele diante de certos fatos. Ainda mais agora que o processo para investigação dos bens dos Malfoys estava acabando e ele receberia ao menos uma parte de sua fortuna de volta. Continuaria sendo o homem que ela amava, ou tornaria a ser o Malfoy esnobe e insuportável que ela conhecia de Hogwarts? Gina sabia que o dinheiro muda as pessoas, e a falta dele já havia mudado Draco.

_She must rinse this all away  
(Ela precisa esquecer tudo isso) _

_She can't hold him this way  
(Ela não pode segurá-lo dessa maneira) _

_She must rinse this all away  
(Ela precisa esquecer tudo isso) _

_She can't love him this way  
(Ela não pode amá-lo desse jeito) _

Foi até o setor do Saint Mungos pegar o exame que esperava. Não teve coragem de abrir, foi para casa, sentou-se no sofá da sala e lentamente desenrolou o pergaminho.

"Positivo"

Justo agora que tinha tanta coisa para fazer, sua carreira a construir, uma vida com Draco para moldar, acontecia isso com ela. Não chorou, impediu-se de cometer este ato, mas ficou parada, no lugar onde estava, com o coração batendo acelerado, esperando que Draco chegasse para comunicá-lo o que havia acontecido.

Duas horas de espera resultaram em um Draco feliz como ela nunca tinha visto, mas não por seu comunicado, ele chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha da rua. Afobado, deu um selinho em Gina e abaixado, à sua frente, nem notou que ela estava desolada.

-Gina, vamos ter uma vida decente agora! Vou receber quase todo meu dinheiro de volta! Aqueles imbecis do Ministério reconheceram que a fortuna dos Malfoy é sólida e não foi construída com base nessa fase de Você-Sabe-Quem. E vão me devolver, já que meu pai morreu e sou o único herdeiro.

Gina invejou a felicidade dele, era um bom momento para contar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando abriu a boca ele a levantou e girou com ela nos braços.

-Você não diz nada? Não está feliz? - perguntou com o semblante intrigado.

-Estou, mais do que imagina. - Gina respondeu, mas ainda cautelosa, algo dentro de si a indicava para ser cuidadosa. -Por favor, Draco, me põe no chão. - ele obedeceu e ela sentou-se novamente no sofá, as pernas estavam bambas e não a mantinham em pé.

-O que foi? Você está estranha. - ele disse colocando a mão sobre a testa de Gina. -Não tem febre. Mas deve estar doente, ouvi você passando mal no banheiro esta manhã.

-Eu não estou doente, Draco. Estou grávida. - disse tão rápido, com medo que as palavras ecoassem nas paredes.

-O quê? - Draco estava paralisado, não parecia ter ouvido.

-Vamos ter um filho. - Gina disse em tom baixo, mas dessa vez ele ouviu. -Eu não queria. - subitamente começou a desabafar. -Estou em começo de carreira, esse mundo está uma desgraça, não era a hora! - a lágrima que ela não permitia, teimou em cair.

Draco estava com um semblante quase indiferente. Virou-se para ela e disse com uma voz tão fria que até causou arrepios na espinha de Gina.

-Pensa que sou idiota? Fez tudo de caso pensado, mas não vai por a mão no _meu_ dinheiro. - esse final disse febrilmente. -Quis dar o golpe do baú em mim, Weasley? E agora ainda vem com o golpe da barriga junto?

Gina não podia acreditar que ele pensava isso dela. Estava insinuando algo que ela jamais havia pensado. Ficou fora de si, injustiça era o que mais odiava. Olhou para Draco e a expressão de indiferença fora substituída por uma repugnância e um sarcasmo doentio.

-Rá, e ainda vem com um papo mole "vou te ensinar a amar" e vai pôr a mão no Gringotes inteiro, não é? E eu, inocentemente, ainda me perguntava se o que eu estava sentido por você era amor! - ela se levantou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco e ele imediatamente a empurrou de volta para o sofá. -Gina, você não presta!

-Draco, você está louco? Eu não sabia como você iria reagir a isso, mas não imaginava que fosse assim! - estava realmente chocada. -Eu não quero seu dinheiro! Tenho um emprego, uma profissão, e não ganho nada mal, por que iria querer o seu? Estou com você porque te amo!

-Não acredito nisso. - respondeu sem nem olhar para ela, virado de costas, observando a parede. Gina só via os ombros dele se moverem e os cabelos chacoalharem.

-Como não acredita? Eu é que não acredito no que você está fazendo, jogando fora a nossa vida e meu amor. Quando ficamos juntos você não tinha nenhum dinheiro, o que te leva a pensar que eu planejaria? Como ia saber que...

-Pare com essa falsidade! É muito simples, você saberia que eu receberia o dinheiro de volta, era óbvio, e se não recebesse, a tentativa valia a pena, não? Já que não sou de se jogar fora. Queria ver se eu fosse um cara horroroso. - virou-se para Gina, a levantou do sofá e a chacoalhou, segurando-a pelos ombros. -Me diz, se eu fosse gordo e zarolho, ficaria comigo do mesmo jeito pelo dinheiro?

-Me larga! - Gina estava possessa. -Escute aqui, Draco Malfoy, tenha certeza que nem implorando, você verá o MEU filho!! Vou embora e nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente. - as lágrimas tinham um gosto amargo e teimavam em cair em sua boca, apenas para azedar um pouco mais sua vida. -Em pensar que te amava... - sussurrou enquanto reunia suas coisas com um feitiço.

-Quem disse que eu iria querer ver o _SEU_ filho? Nada me garante que ele é meu. Sabe-se lá se não tem um amante? Quem sabe se não é o próprio Potter que larga a frente de combate e vem te ver aqui no meu apartamento? Lembro muito bem o quanto você gostava dele em Hogwarts! - ele realmente estava descontrolado. -E saiba que eu já tenho pessoas que podem me ajudar, fique alerta porque se eu descobrir que esse filho é meu, não ficará com ele.

Gina aparatou antes de ouvir mais ameaças.

_How she'd be soothed how she'd be saved if he could see  
(Como ela seria confortada, como ela seria salva se ele pudesse ver) _

_She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
(Ela precisa estar envolvida nos braços dele para ser livre) _

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
(Mas tudo acontece por razões que ela nunca entenderá) _

_'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man  
(Até que perceba que o coração de uma mulher nunca se encontrará nos braços de um homem)_

Em uma semana já tinha outro apartamento. Enquanto isso ficou na casa de uma amiga da faculdade, não queria preocupar seus pais com os problemas, eles já estavam muito ocupados com tudo o que aquela maldita guerra sem fim acarretava.

Alugou um apartamento perto de seu trabalho e o mobiliou, sorte que tinha um dinheiro guardado. Por mais desiludida que estivesse com Draco, por mais que jurara não voltar para ele depois de tantas ofensas, tudo o que queria era que ele viesse atrás dela, implorando perdão, arrependido por seus erros. Por mais que tivesse falhado, o amava e sabia que isso não passaria, não seria curado, pois o amor é uma doença que não tem solução, não tem cura.

Esforçava-se no trabalho para não ter que pensar nele, no bebê que estava por vir, e principalmente, na ameaça que Draco fizera de tirar seu filho. Ainda mais por saber que era, e não tinha como não ser, filho de Draco também.

Sentia-se suja, usada, desgastada por ter acreditado nele, por ter deixado se levar pelas palavras, pelos olhos, pelo toque dele. Agora estava sozinha, mesmo com o ser no seu ventre, sentia-se a pessoa mais solitária do mundo. Certamente já amava aquele bebê, mas ele ainda estava próximo e ao mesmo tempo distante por não poder tê-lo em seus braços.

Toda noite sonhava com Draco, e não era algo proposital. Chegava até mesmo a ver como teria sido aquela noite se ele tivesse ficado feliz com a gravidez dela. Seria maravilhoso ter uma família, por mais difícil que fosse ter que se esforçar para mantê-la. O maior desejo de Gina era que Draco não tivesse recebido aquela infeliz quantia de dinheiro. Mas aquilo era passado e não poderia ser mudado.

"Quem disse que o dinheiro traz felicidade?", essa era a pergunta irônica de sua vida.

O tempo foi passando e ela não via Draco, não cruzava com ele pelos corredores do Saint Mungus, o que era uma sorte. Contudo, também se confirmava que ele não viria vê-la, muito menos buscá-la. No sexto mês de gravidez teve que parar de trabalhar. Sua grande sorte era que havia sido contratada antes de engravidar, senão seria demitida sem direito a nada, como ela era, ficaria de licença e receberia o salário integral durante o período.

As grávidas costumam trabalhar mais tempo, entretanto Gina estava tendo complicações, ela estava em depressão, mesmo que não demonstrasse e esse desequilíbrio alterava tudo.

Ainda não havia contado à família. Não sabia como explicar, já que eles nem sabiam de seu namoro com Draco, como apareceria com um barrigão? Imaginava-se chegando durante um almoço de domingo com toda a família e dizendo "Digam oi ao Artur Neto!", mas isso era algo que jamais poderia fazer, pois seu pai teria um treco e todos ficariam horrorizados.

Aproveitou que não estava trabalhando para cuidar das coisas do bebê, que na verdade ainda não tinha um nome definido. Gina animou-se comprando roupinhas, bichinhos de pelúcia e enfeites mil para colocar no quarto que seria dela e do bebê, já que o apartamento era pequeno. Chegou em casa e ajeitou tudo, inclusive o berço que havia comprado antes. Tudo brilhava, andava sozinho pelo quarto e tocava canções de ninar. E assim Gina adormecia todos os dias, ouvindo as canções e acalantando a esperança de curar toda a dor com seu filho nos braços.

Até o dia em que Andrew nasceu. Gina ficou tão feliz que esqueceu-se do sofrimento causado por Draco, afinal não poderia ter sido tão ruim assim se o resultado fosse seu tão amado filho. O amor que sentia por Draco não era nada comparado ao amor que agora sentia por Andrew.

Assim que saiu do hospital Gina foi para seu apartamento. Seu filho era o bebê mais bonzinho que já vira, chorava pouco, não tinha muitas dores e nem reclamava. O único ponto negativo era ele ter os traços, os olhos e os cabelos idênticos aos de Draco. Não que ele deixasse de ser lindo por isso, mas Gina preferiria que ele se parecesse com ela e lembrasse menos ao pai, pois toda vez que o olhava, Gina sofria um pouco.

_She must rinse this all away  
(Ela precisa esquecer tudo isso) _

_She can't hold anybody this way  
(Ela não pode segurar ninguém desse jeito) _

_She must rinse this all away  
(Ela precisa esquecer tudo isso) _

_She can't love him  
(Ela não pode amá-lo)_

Mas tinha que esquecer tudo, esquecer que um dia amara Draco, esquecer o que ele dissera a ela, esquecer até dos momentos bons, pois eles foram na verdade uma grande mentira. Não podia amá-lo, não podia amar alguém que fizera tal coisa contra ela.

Assim tocou a vida até que Andrew completasse seis meses. Gina estava feliz naquele mundinho criado por si. Parecia que não existia mais nada além de seu bebê. Todo dia era preenchido somente por ele, por seus carinhos, por suas necessidades, por suas pequenas manhas. Contudo, essa bolha de vidro teria que ser rompida, ela teria que sair. Sua licença iria acabar e Gina voltaria a trabalhar.

Encarou a realidade toda sua família estava preocupada, pois já fazia mais de um ano que Gina não os via, falava somente por carta, e não falava a verdade. Criou coragem e apareceu com Andrew n'A Toca. Foi uma verdadeira comoção. Todos que estavam lá se assustaram, Molly, Artur, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione e Harry, as perguntas vieram de todos os lados e com muita determinação Gina respondeu a todas.

Primeiro, ficaram chocados, depois irados, e por fim, amolecidos com a situação de Gina. O único coração endurecido foi o de Rony, mas nisso, Hermione daria um jeito. Molly apenas brigou por Gina ter demorado tanto a contar, mas ela se vendeu por algumas fotos de Andrew na maternidade e em outro momentos importantes.

Desse modo, Gina ajeitou a vida, toda manhã levava Andrew para A Toca e depois ia trabalhar. Às vezes voltava tão cansada que não o buscava, e várias vezes na semana fazia plantão, o que a impedia mais e mais de vê-lo.

_And as she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
(E se ela fugisse, temia que não fosse seguida) _

_What could be worse than leaving something behind?  
(O que poderia ser pior do que deixar algo para trás?) _

_And as the depth of ocean slowly becomes shallow  
(E até que a profundidade do oceano lentamente se tornasse rasa) _

_It's loneliness she finds  
(É a solidão, ela percebe) _

_If only he was mine  
(Se ao menos ele fosse meu)_

Inesperadamente em uma manhã exaustiva Gina aparatou em seu apartamento e deparou-se com Draco. Ele parecia calmo e até sereno, mas Gina imaginava que ele viera buscar Andrew. Sorte ele estar n'A Toca.

-Bom dia, _amor_. - o sarcasmo escorria, mortalmente, por sua voz. -Sabe que sou um homem de palavra. Vim cumprir o que disse. - Draco não estava mais bonito como antes, agora seu rosto estava endurecido, talvez refletindo o coração, a boca mantinha uma curvatura de ironia, o nariz estava empinado e as sobrancelhas erguiam-se maliciosamente. Parecia estar refletindo a pessoa que Gina mais temia: Lúcio Malfoy. -Você não era tão sórdida quanto pensei e aquele filho é meu. - fez uma longa pausa na qual o ar ficou tão carregado que Gina não conseguia dizer nada. -Portanto, já estou com ele.

O que ele havia dito? Já estava com ele? O maior medo de Gina a assolou. Draco havia pegado seu filho!

-O quê? Não acredito que você teve a coragem de-

-De quê? Ele é meu filho e será criado como um Malfoy, não vou deixar que uma Weasley e sua mãe gorda o corrompa com essa criação. Se aquela balofa a criou, você acha que o resultado que ela obteria com meu filho seria melhor do que você? - o olhar dele era gelado e isso parecia vir do fundo da alma. O que havia acontecido com o Draco que ela conhecera? -Meu filho não precisa tentar dar o golpe em ninguém, ele é milionário! - disse gargalhando, como se o que dissera tivesse mesmo alguma graça. Contudo, a risada não atingia os olhos, que continuavam inexpressivos.

-Você não vai tirar o Andrew de mim, Draco! - Gina disse desesperada partindo para cima de Draco, ansiosa por socá-lo até que ele entendesse que ela era inocente e que ele estava estragando a vida de todos sem motivos.

-Primeiro, é Malfoy para você, e ele não se chamará mais Andrew... que nome fraco para um Malfoy! - ele respondeu segurando Gina com um único braço e a jogando em seguida no chão.

Começou a chorar, tentando parar de sentir a dor dilacerante que cortava seu peito. Sentou-se, parecendo uma criança que perde tudo, seus pais, seu brinquedo preferido.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que quer acabar com a minha vida? - Gina disse entre soluços e lágrimas.

Ele se abaixou, ficando na altura dela. Segurou o rosto de Gina pelo queixo com força e ergueu, para que olhasse em seus olhos.

-Porque eu te odeio. - disse soltando bruscamente o rosto dela e se levantando. -E estou no meu direito de pai.

-Vou pegá-lo de volta, eu juro! E também cumpro o que digo. - disse se levantando e enxugando as lágrimas.

-Pobrezinha, o dinheiro que tanto desejou agora é seu inimigo. - disse fingindo-se de triste. -Com ele, consigo tudo.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
(Ela faria qualquer coisa para brilhar nos olhos dele) _

_She would suffer she would fight and compromise  
(Ela experimentaria, ela brigaria e se conciliaria) _

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright  
(Ela estava pedindo para as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente) _

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
(Respostas para perguntas que a assustavam nessa noite) _

Mais uma vez estava sozinha. Sentia-se angustiada. Toda sua vida até aquele momento era apenas uma ilusão. Sonhara que sua vida era feliz, sonhava que teria essa felicidade ainda por muito tempo. Doce ilusão. Quem ela pensava que a amava, importava-se somente consigo. Naquela noite, sozinha e triste, fria e escura, lembrava-se de como tudo acontecera.

Alguns minutos e saberia o resultado da operação em Wiltshire, a conhecida Mansão Malfoy. Dois anos de espera por este momento, dois anos sofrendo com saudade de seu bebê e agora, se tudo desse certo, poderia recuperar parte disto.

A chuva caia torrencialmente naquela noite, em frente a mansão que nunca desejara para si, mas recusava-se a ficar na carruagem esperando, só não fora junto encarar Malfoy porque não permitiram. Na carruagem estavam Aurores que a guardavam, sua família não pode vir. Lá dentro, em busca de Draco, estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione, os três Aurores mais requisitados. A queda de Voldemort proporcionou à Gina que eles fizessem isso.

Durante dois anos o trio tentou milhares de maneiras para invadir a mansão e recuperar Andrew, mas não conseguiam autorização, agora que Voldemort fora derrotado e Draco foi considerado seu braço direito após a retomada de sua fortuna, receberam a autorização que precisavam para resgatar o menino.

Enquanto esperava Gina acabava remoendo o passado, mas ao ver sombras no horizonte começou a correr, sem hesitar.

-Moça! Você não pode entrar aí! - ouviu um dos Aurores gritando da carruagem, mas ignorou.

Quase caiu na escorregadia lama, mesmo assim continuou correndo, como se sua vida dependesse disso. E na verdade, dependia. Alcançou o feliz trio, e viu os cabelos louros platinados enrolado em uma manta no colo de Rony. Este sorriu mais ainda ao vê-la e ergueu os braços.

-Aqui, minha irmã, o seu bebezão. - disse colocando o menino em seu colo. -Ele está sob o efeito de um feitiço do sono, para não se assustar, mas segundo os Médi-bruxos, está bem.

Gina não respondeu nada, na realidade nem distinguiu bem as palavras de seu irmão, só via a Andrew e não precisava de mais nada. Caminhou em direção à carruagem sem nem perceber, estava encantada por ter seu filho novamente nos braços. O secou e pode observar, seu bebê estava mesmo grande! Dois anos e seis meses, já devia até falar, andar... e ela recuperaria esse tempo perdido.

Apenas quando estava n'A Toca e Andrew dormia em seu colo no sofá da sala lembrou-se de perguntar.

-E o Malfoy? O que aconteceu com ele? - Harry olhou pesaroso para ela. Não parecia querer falar.

-Não me diga que aquele imoral fugiu? - Gina questionou já ficando irritada.

-Não, ele resistiu e Carter não teve escolha, foi legítima defesa. - Harry respondeu.

_She must rinse him  
(Ela precisa esquecê-lo) _

_She must rinse him  
(Ela precisa esquecê-lo) _

_She can't rinse him  
(Ela não consegue esquecê-lo) _

_She can rinse him  
(Ela pode esquecê-lo) _

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
(Ela não pode, não consegue, ela precisa esquecê-lo) _

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
(Ela não pode, não consegue, ela precisa esquecê-lo) _

Como Draco não tinha ninguém, Gina se viu no direito de organizar seu enterro. Foi o enterro mais triste que já vira, somente ela e seu filho o velaram e acompanharam o sepultamento. Ninguém chorava por Draco, somente ela e Andrew que o amaram. Seu filho a estranhou no começo, e parecia gostar do pai. Draco não havia maltratado o menino, pelo menos. No fim restou apenas uma rosa vermelha, jogada por Gina no caixão e uma rosa branca jogada por Andrew.

De toda a fortuna Malfoy, Gina ficou com apenas cinco por cento para Andrew, ele não precisava de tanto dinheiro, o restante ela se deu no direito de distribuir para os pobres e para a reconstrução de alguns prédios simples de Londres que foram destruídos durante a guerra. Daquele dinheiro que desgraçou a vida de Gina, ela não queria nada.

_She must rinse this all away  
(Ela precisa esquecer tudo isso) _

_She can't hold him this way  
(Ela não pode segurá-lo dessa maneira) _

_She must rinse this all away  
(Ela precisa esquecer tudo isso) _

_She can't love him this way _

_(Ela não pode amá-lo desse jeito) _

Diversas vezes Gina imaginava como tudo poderia ter sido diferente e mais feliz. Mas a sua vida era essa e não poderia ser mudada. Ao menos de tudo restara seu filho, que com o tempo passou a amá-la, e tratá-la como mãe. Aliás, sempre que olhava para Andrew via Draco, pois o menino era totalmente igual a ele fisicamente, mas via uma parte boa de Draco, algo que ele poderia ter sido se fosse mais amado por seus pais, se não tivesse sido criado para odiar e disseminar o ódio e o preconceito.

Por mais que não quisesse, por mais que não desejasse, por mais que se culpasse, Gina ainda amava Draco. Ele podia não ter aprendido a amá-la, mas ela aprendeu a amá-lo, e não tinha como desaprender. Sua maior falha foi não conseguir que ele também aprendesse.

_"Encostei-me a ti, sabendo que eras somente onda. _

_Sabendo bem que eras nuvem, depus minha vida em ti. _

_Como sabia bem de tudo isso, e dei-me ao teu destino frágil, _

_fiquei sem poder chorar quando caí." _

_Cecília Meireles_

**_Fim _**

****

N.A.: E aí? O que acharam? REVIEWS JÁÁÁ!!

Quem disse que dinheiro traz felicidade? Tava realmente enganado... Tsk, tsk... Acham que fui muito má? Eu gostei imensamente dessa song, dentre todas é a que mais gostei, sério mesmo! Achei que foi a que ficou mais profunda e também mais real. De qualquer modo, espero para ver o que achara! Aproveito para agradecer ao Victor Ichijouji por fazer a capa e por betar a song (quem quiser ver é só ir no flog: www. flogao . com . br barra/ dupladoportal , tirando esses espaços que colocao porque se não o FF apaga o link)!! Agradeço à MiWi, pois a short (ou a fic de um capítulo) dela "Brincando Com Rosas Negras" que me inspirou para essa song e me tirou de uma pequena crise, é ótima, leiam. E agradeço também à Vanessa Carlton por fazer essa música maravilhosa que me inspirou a escrever desde que a ouvi na trilha sonora de "Charmed".

Mil bijinhos e aguarde a próxima fic, "Mais do que palavras": Um agente duplo recebe o seu castigo. Sem mais poder pronunciar uma palavra, Draco Malfoy vai parar onde menos espera. Sob abrigo de Gina Weasley descobre que para o amor surgir, não é necessário mais do que a convivência e o conhecimento de que as pessoas são mais do que as aparências podem demonstrar.


End file.
